


Alysanne Snow

by BrittanyWilton230



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Winter Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton230/pseuds/BrittanyWilton230
Summary: The Night King was gone, but Alysanne had lived long enough to see another King take his place and this one wasn't going away anytime soon. She also knew that the Man in the Moon wasn't happy with her, not since she had stopped him turning another into a Winter Spirit, but what did she care about three hundred years of silence.





	1. Prologue

No one believed in the Night King anymore. No one knew about how the dead had came back alive, became puppets under their masters control and looked at living with glowing blue eyes and rotting skin. 

How Winters and Summers lasted years, how Winter had once lasted a generation. How the North suffered, how the older generation walked into the forests never to return, just so their family could survive. Spring and Autumn barely lasted long enough to be worth mentioning, to be worth noticing. Maybe that was the reason they were celebrated now, even as her era faded out of time and memory. 

But the fear of the biting cold still reminded. Still lingered in hearts as she watched, the Ice Age had allowed another evil to grow stronger. 

The fear had brought them another King of the night, but this time, he wasn't the King of the Dead. A King of Nightmares, of things that went bump in the night, she was just glad she didn't have to fight the dead again. 

This one seemed content with walking through shadows and keeping everyone on edge. Fear was a powerful thing, it could cause kingdoms to raise and fall.

It would seem back then, that he lived in a body that once belonged to someone else. This she gathered from the way he used to argue with himself, but she would find out the truth when his daughter crushed onto the land. 

She had told her that her father hadn't been as evil or cruel, that he was trapped on this planet by another. That he was there to stay, along with those who had followed him.

Which reminded her of the night that the Night King had appeared. She knew that light will always appear to show the way after the darkness arrived; even if the light needed a soft hand to pick them up and brush the snow from their clothes. 

That was how the she had met the sand man. In her icy hands, a bright glow of a star caught her attention. Like Dawn, the weapon of House Dayne, but she had found that Sanderson was much better then a sword. He used to be a wishing star, but now he controlled dreams and with those dreams, showed their viewers their deepest desires.

The other was a creature. A tall rabbit with markings on his fur in dark grey, all she could do for him was hide him from the Nightmare King's view. 

Sanderson had told her what had happened to his race, not with words; no, her little star didn't speak a word, but even then there were other ways to tell someone something. Even if that method took awhile, the first time it took her two hours to figure out not even a sentence. 

She wasn't ashamed to admit it, she had gotten better over the years. But then, it was the most fun she had since her death at the hands of the Night King. 

A Pooka, a Pooka that was her star's friend, so she decided to make sure he would live. Through she had a feeling he would be a pain, would annoy her later on in her long life. 

She had swore a long time, that she would not suffer anther war, would not place her life in the lines of fire for people who were not her own. Her family had died thousand of years ago, her second family had been dead for a few hundred. Their faith, traditions and language long gone. 

After all; Alysanne Snow was done with being used and tossed to the side.


	2. Chapter One

Alysanne learnt many things in her long life; one: she was the only winter spirit left alive, two: that the man in the moon had at some point tried to fix that and three: she had pissed him off when she stopped him from cursing Jackson Overland to a long life of loneliness. 

She might sound petty, but she had a feeling that he wouldn’t told either herself or Jack that their was someone who understood what they were going through. She had gained a little brother and sister for a time out of the incident, so it wasn’t like she regretted re-freezing the ice under Emma’s skates. 

The reason she knew the spoilt prince was pissed off with her, was because he hadn’t spoken a word to her in the last three hundred years, he was more of a brat than Sansa was and like when Sansa ignored her for her idiot of a mother; Alysanne found that she didn’t really care what the fish thought. 

If the man in the moon wanted to act like her spoiled cousin, then she could give them the silent treatment back and worse, since it was in her element to make things colder.

And another thing she had learnt since the Ice Age and his first defeat; Pitch Black, aka the bogey man, was worse then a pouting toddler denied sweets. And he was currently glaring at the back of her head, like that was going to make her move from her pond in Burgess. The same one that the man in the moon tried to kill her little brother in, well, he was in safe in Hades so she didn’t have to worry about anyone hurting him or Emma. 

“Pitch, I know you’re there,” Alysanne told him turning around and placing her hands on her hips. She had been twenty years old when she had died, so it wasn’t like she was a child. Young, yes, but not a child. “So either face me like a men, or go elsewhere and hide under a bed like the bogeyman legends portray you.”

“Alysanne Snow, or should I say; Jack Frost,” Pitch said a grin on his face as he slipped out of the shadows.

“You know as well as I do, that I’ve never cared what humanity labels me,” Alysanne told him, her hand stretched our in front of her face as she examined her nails. “You should know by now, that my fears are hard to find. I’m too old for such childish games, adults fear and children fear. Be content with that.” 

“You’re lonely, forgotten and walked through,” he continued as if he had dismissed her words, but Alysanne knew he didn’t acknowledge anything that didn’t fit his world view. 

Walking around her lake, he had his hands behind his back, it was going to be one of those conversations. The one that made her want to freeze him into an ice block and drop him into the ocean, but fear was needed in life. And even if she didn’t care what humanity thought of her, didn’t mean she was going to put innocent lives at risk because she was feeling petty. 

“While the Guardians are loved and believed in.”

“Children do believe in the bogeyman.” 

“Their parents tell them it’s just a bad dream.” 

“You are a bad dream. That’s the whole point of you, Guardian of Fear,” she replied picking up the last thing Jack had given her before he died of old age. The staff he used to help him with the sheep. “Unlike the other Guardians I know fear is needed in childhood. It’s what keeps children from jumping off cliffs and running in front of cars, but Pitch, if all they know is fear, they become numb to it and you’ll lose more then you win.” 

“So cold,” Pitch told her. 

“Now take your pity me speech elsewhere. You know I’ll never hold any pity for the hole you dug yourself.” 

“All alone, no one believes you,” Pitch continued making Alysanne tempted to gouge his eyes out with her fingernails, he never listened to her. And then wondered why she generally whacked him over the head with her staff. “Even the moon has been ignoring you, for what, three hundred years.”

“We’ve been mutually giving each other the silent treatment.” 

“And who knows your real name.”

“I’m looking at one of them.” 

“Now help me take down the Guardians.”

“And destroy wonder, hope, dreams and memories? Not in this lifetime.” 

Before Pitch could say anything, golden sand went around Alysanne’s shoulder and attacked Pitch. Hissing he disappeared into the shadows, Alysanne had a feeling he was planning something.

She found that he was always planning something, but he’s plans usually had flaws. It was almost Spring anyway, so that meant the annoying rabbit was going to give children chocolate. 

“Hello Sandy,” Alysanne said as she placed her staff against her shoulder, her sword still strapped to her hip. Curly white hair going down her back, while blue eyes spied her little star. “How are the dreams going?” 

Sandy nodded as number of symbols flashed above his head. He never spoke, she had never heard a word come from his mouth. But Alysanne guessed he didn’t want to tell others of the wishes that he kept while he was a wishing star, and now didn’t want to wake the children in his care up.

Some children were oddly light sleepers, and would wake up to the smallest of sounds. 

“Be on your toes, my little star,” she told him, twirling her staff around her wrist. Pitch might have thought she was alone, but he was wrong, so wrong. She would always have her little sister, along with Mother Nature. When none of them were busy, which was a very rare thing. “Nightmare King’s planning something, there was black sand on his clothing. So be on your toes and try to tell the others.” 

Nodding, Sandy floated back onto his golden cloud. A steady line going out to the sleeping children around them, touching one a direwolf formed and jumped around her head. 

“Sorry little star,” she told him after he asked her if she was going to sleep. It was his most commonly asked question, which made sense he was the Guardian of Dreams, so she knew which symbols he used for said question. “Snow storm in Russia needs someone to keep an eye on it. Winter’s almost over, you know I’ll sleep them. Pitch ruined my nap time anyway.” 

Not waiting for him to answer, she flew above him. She loved rising the north wind, it made getting to places easier and saved her energy. She could transport herself through water and ice, but it drained her if she did it too many times. 

Things have changed since she was mortal. He had changed since Mother Nature had finally made peace among the four seasons, control the world hadn’t seen since before the Dawn Age. 

But for now, she had a snow storm in Russia to worry about, along with guiding any children out from the storm and back into their houses before their parents noticed their disappearance.


	3. Chapter Two

The snow storm in Russia was easy to get under control, while she did love her job. There were times she enjoyed her time off as well, since it gave her more time to join Sanderson in his runs.

Sandy was her little brother, Alysanne was here first; so therefore she was the older one. Many of her Winter Spirits, when they were still alive, had wondered why she had never been interested in Mother Nature’s job. The girl had been young when she started.

But Alysanne, much like Hades, thought her job was hard enough without adding else to it. She was happy controlling the winter season, even if it had more death then the other three, this was something she had long since accepted. 

Now that Winter didn’t last years at a time, she was conduct wit her lot in life. Much like Hades was, but she also knew that Persephone played a part in that. 

“Hello Bunnymund,” Alysanne sighed as she pointed her staff to his throat. It would seem she had been correct about this one, he was in a pain in her ass. Almost like how Lady Catelyn had been when she was a child, but then, she had learnt to stop carrying what the fish thought of her. She was a direwolf, a dragon and as deadly as the last name she continued to use.

“Jack Frost,” he growled, thick Australian accent; at least an accent she found in what the locals called the ‘bogan’ community, almost like the red necks of America. 

“Sorry, wrong person,” she cheerfully told him, pulling her hood back and allowing her hair to fall over her shoulders and down her back, a smile growing on her face. “As you can see and hear, but also, wrong gender. Jackson Overland almost became Jack Frost, but then Jack Frost could also be Jokul Frosti, but Odin had him chained quite a bit ago.” 

Bunnymund only stared at her, golden sand going around her wrist, with Sandy looking at her with distress clear on his face and angry clinched her heart.

Someone had caused her little star distress, she was going to either remove it, or kill them. Depending if it was breathing or not, like that little imp who thought it funny to try to put Sanderson into a bronze jar. 

“My little star,” Alysanne said kneeling down to Sandy’s height, it helped her solve his pictures of she was looking at them, along with being more respectful to her little brother. She had done the same for Arya, Bran and Rickon when they were little. “What’s the matter? What happened?” 

He just looked her in the eye, before a picture of Pitch appeared above his head, a moon, her and then Santa? 

“So Pitch is bothering the North Pole?” Alysanne asked when Sandy shock his head, she ignored Bunnymund. “Pitch went to the North Pole? And the spoilt prince wants something.” 

“Pitch is going to attack,” Bunny told her. 

“He wants to take your believers, take away wonder, hope and dreams,” Alysanne told him. She had never done anything, since Pitch had never done anything to her. “So why in the name of the old gods and new, should I help. The man in the moon has been quite happy with in his silence.” 

“You’d let children suffer?” 

“Hope is a hard thing to kill, new things will bring wonder and memories. So again, why should I help.” 

“We should have just kidnapped you.”

“And the poor children would have missed Easter, cause you would have been frozen for the next five years,” Alysanne shot back, but she was getting tired of this conversation. Her time off had started just a few seconds before, and she didn’t want to waste any of her three months talking to this idiot. “You’ve been ignoring me for as long as you’ve walked on this planet. Granted you also hid yourself away to morn, so you’ve also allowed children to suffer.”

“How?” 

“My name is Alysanne Snow. I’m the oldest elemental, along with being the last winter spirit,” she told her, her hand tightening around her staff. “I am the reason you weren’t killed in your sleep, you ungrateful pooka. I’m sure your parents taught you better manners, doubt you were raised in a barn.”

Sanderson just looked at her sadly, before using his pleading eyes on her. H looked like a puppy someone had kicked one too many times, biting her lip Alysanne could feel the rage leave her as her heart broke at the sight.

“Guess I’m helping then,” she told him. His smile was brighter then Apollo’s as she sat down next to him, sleep sand underneath her. Bunnymund tapping his foot. “You better tell Santa and the Tooth Fairy.”

Bunnymund just glared at her, before jumping down a rabbit role and leaving a red aster behind. Alysanne just looked at it, before shacking her head. 

“He’s always like that, isn’t he?” Alysanne asked, Sanderson nodding his head. The last time she had met Bunnymund was during a snow storm, he had tried screaming at her, but she still doesn’t know what he screamed at her about.


	4. Chapter Three

The North Pole would have impressed most, Santa’s work shop would have impressed them as well. Alysanne had lived in era where Winterfall had been considered plain, an era where there was Highgarden and the Water Gardens. 

Plus, the walls had been painted red, slightly brighter then the Red Keep in King’s Landing. If it wasn’t for the magic stopping mortals from seeing it, Alysanne was sure Santa’s Workshop would have been discovered years ago. 

Flying next to Sanderson, before floating down behind Bunnymund, watching as he jumped foot to foot and complained about not being able to feel his feet. How stupid was he? If he didn’t like the cold, then why wouldn’t he try finding ways to protect his feet? 

Tapping his arm, he looked at her with narrowed eyes and before he could say anything, she pulled a necklace out of her pocket. It was something she had given Summer and Spring Spirits if they needed to visit her for one reason or another. 

Without a word she floated back to Sanderson, her little star was the only Guardian she could stand. Floating into the window, her hood of her head was still over her head. 

“So this is Jack Frost?” Santa asked when she landed on the ground, if one more person called her Jack she was going to end them and sent them to Hades. 

“Sorry, wrong gender,” Alysanne bluntly told him.

“Blood dingo,” Bunnymund cursed as he hopped into the room and headed towards the fire, holding his feet in front of it.

Removing her hood from her head, glaring at him as Santa and the Tooth Fairy stared at her. “Alysanne Snow.” 

“You’ve been on naughty list.”

“And look here, I don’t care.” Alysanne didn’t care about Santa’s lists, she didn’t even realise she was young enough to still be on them. She knew she could most likely ask why she was still on them, but that would Santa that she still had some interest in how Christmas worked. 

Looking at the fire, Alysanne shock her head. He really was like a giant rabbit, no Pooka, she reminded herself. She hated it when humanity mistake took her for a Winter Goddess, then mistook her for a demon of shorts because of the season she had control over, one that generally caused more death then the others. Or at least it used to, humanity now rarely had to worry about not having enough food to last during the harsh winters. 

It wasn’t like she enjoyed watching people died, she hated it when she was known as the Bastard of Winterfall and then when she was known as the Princess of the North, the White Wolf and was fighting the Night King, when she had to watch person after person die and raise again. 

World War Two had just been just as hard for her, all she could do was make the end for those who were dying in her snows quick and painless. That was all the mercy she could give them, since her touch could cause frostbite or death if it was allowed to linger. 

“I heard about your teeth,” the tooth fairy told her, putting her fingers into her mouth and Alysanne had to make sure she didn’t freeze the Tooth fairy’s fingers. Along with not punching the bird like creature. 

“Tooth, hands out of mouth,” Santa told her, Alysanne rubbed her cheeks when her fingers were removed from her mouth and she took two steps away from her and sitting on the window stall. “I’m North and the one with hands in is Tooth.”

“I already know Sanderson and Bunnymund,” Alysanne told them keeping an eye on Tooth, she didn’t like being touched and she didn’t want her putting her fingers back into her mouth. 

“Man in the Moon said you’re to be the new guardian,” North told her making Alysanne looked at him like he was crazy and it left her stunned.

Which he was, he wanted to trust a Winter Spirit to look after children. She was something that contain the powers of the Night King, many didn’t know that, and she knew if she wanted to, she herself could shackle the dead and use them to her will.

Hades and Thanatos would not be pleased with her if she did such a thing, nor did she want to think what they’d do to make her stop and make sure she never did anything like that again.

Even if that wasn’t the case, she didn’t think elementals should be placed in protective roles. They weren’t made to be in them, people died in all four seasons. Children died in all four seasons, Summer and Winter more so then the other two. 

“I will help, but we must get one thing straight,” Alysanne slowly told him, like he was a child. A slow child that didn’t get the situation at hand, or didn’t know the consequences of their actions, or why it wasn’t a good idea. “I’m an Winter elemental, the Greeks thought I was a Winter Goddess, I control snow storms and people die in them. Children die in them, my season is one of the least child friendly things I can think of, it killed more often then not.” 

“In the past,” North told her. 

“I’m not a Guardian, never have and never will be,” Alysanne told him, pinching her nose and tightly closed her eyes. He wasn’t going to change his mind about this, but they couldn’t force her to join their little group. 

He was going to be stubborn about this, but she was her mother’s daughter and she had watched the world change and horrible monsters of legends die. 

She think she could out-stubborn a Russian bandit/magic student if need be. Sanderson floated near Tooth, symbols flashing above his head. 

It would seem her little star was favouring North’s reasoning over her own. Then again, she knew Sanderson didn’t like it when she referred to herself as a monster. 

“I promised Sanderson I would help, but afterwards? I have a semi-full time job,” Alysanne told him, she moved from the northern and southern hemisphere ever six months. She didn’t need this in her life as well, but what she meant to bring? She couldn’t think of anything that would help a child. “More so, my powers will not be tied to the number of children who believe in me, I do not need spikes in my abilities.” 

Yetis looked at her for a second and when she looked behind her, it would seem there was frost climbing on the walls next to the window she was sitting on. The yetis didn’t even blink before going back to their jobs, elves running around. Some of them had cookies and the others looked like they wanted to steal them.

In short, it was more chaotic then King’s Landing had been, even during the ruins of any of the Mad King’s that Westeros had to endure.

King Aerys the Second and King Joffrey the First coming to mind when she thought about Mad Kings, Baelor the Blessed and Darien the Young Dragon. 

“Easter’s in April this year, we’re nearly at the end of the Winter months,” Alysanne told him, Pitch was planning something and she had a feeling that he had acted sooner then planned.

But why? Pitch was emotional yes, he sounded similar to how Aunt Daenerys described Viserys. But then Alysanne just thought he was as spoiled as Sansa was. 

“He’s attacked sooner then he planned, Pitch was most likely aiming to attack closer to Easter,” Alysanne told them, all four of them looking at her. “Ruin Easter, take away belief in the Easter Bunny. Sanderson’s place can’t be attacked, he’s already been here and not done anything. Most likely going to attack Tooth’s place, since no one’s there to protect it.” 

“And how would you know that?” Aster asked her.

“Pitch has been bothering me since the first time you defeated him,” she replied putting her hands underneath her chin, her elbows digging into her leg. “It would seem that your mother hasn’t taught you any manners. Child.” 

Tooth just looked at her with large eyes before dashing off, small fairies following her as she flew out the nearest window. North walking off and mattering something in a language she didn’t understand. 

“To the sleigh,” North told them, Alysanne following him without a word. She did hate it when she was right, but there was no time to be gentle about how she worded things.

The years have made her more bitter, she was a Direwolf and a Dragon. Alysanne didn’t need to be accepted by others, just like her season was rarely accepted as being needed. 

Just like her families before her, she would stand tall and believe in herself.


	5. Chapter Four

Alysanne had seen North’s Sleigh before, it was hard not to when Christmas was around the same time as the winter solstice, celebrating the decline of the winter season. The point was, she knew that he upgraded the thing so it could hold more. 

The last time she saw it was 1657 and they hadn’t been in the same country since then, not that they spoke when she spotted him, since she was sure that he didn’t know she was there. 

The Jack Frost comment made that thought a fact, while walking down the ice staircase Bunnymund was grumbling about something behind her. Sanderson was just in front of North, she was glad he had allowed her little star to go first, he would have been left behind by most otherwise.

At least one of them was looking forward to what was going to happen, one acted like it was another day and the last one looked like he’d rather dance on red hot coals then continue walking towards the bottom of the stairs. 

Chaos was just something that North’s workshop was, something the other Guardians were most likely used to. Alysanne was just glad that she wouldn’t have to deal with after this, after all, she had to many secrets and most of them were deadly. 

“It’s been updated,” Alysanne commented as the reindeer pulled it out from it’s garage. Sanderson nodding from where he stood next to her, Bunnymund was busy dodging elves running underneath his feet. “Quite a bit.”

“Everyone loves the sleigh,” North told them going into the front, while yeti’s were checking everything. “Bunny what are you waiting for?” 

“I think my tunnels are faster,” Bunnymund said kicking the side of the sleigh; hard enough that it somewhat rocked to the side as he did so. “And a lot safer.” 

“Kicking other people’s property isn’t polite,” Alysanne told him as she flew onto the back seat, Sanderson following her as she seat down. “You really were raised in a barn.” 

“Nonsense,” North told him grabbing his leather weapon holders and flinging him onto the sleigh. “Buckle up.” 

“Where are the seats belts?” Bunnymund asked him.

“That’s just term of expression,” North told him, Alysanne was sure that it wasn’t, but then, she knew that this wasn’t the time to get into an argument. “Are we ready?”

The yeti next to the glob at the front shook his head, but North just laughed and flicked the reins in his hands, making the elves and Yeti’s run out of the way as the reindeer started to pick up the pace. 

When it started going down the tunnel, Alysanne could see Bunnymund digging his fingers into the wood of the side. If he was human, Alysanne was sure he’d be as a white as a sheet. 

She flew and travelled through ice, but none of that compared to North’s driving. He drive like a madman, like a drunk on a country road and she felt her stomach drop. Alysanne gently took the nearest hand told and tightened her grip, she doubted her face showed anything. 

She had to keep calm, nothing good happened when she lost her temper. Nothing good happened when she was in a state of emotional distress either, which the world had learnt with the third ice age.

The same ice age that brought three strange creatures to the earth, and one to land on the moon and claim it as his own. A distressed daughter following soon afterward, maybe her life was never meant to be ‘normal’. A princess hidden as a bastard, most of her family killed before she drew her last breath.

Maybe she was always meant to be the God’s irony, even if those gods had faded away to be little more then her memories and dreams of the past. North was worse then when Arya, Sansa and Brandon started to learn how to ride their first horse. 

Turning her head, she watched as Sanderson threw his hands in the air as they want upside down. If he spoke, she was sure he would have been laughing in pure joy. 

“I’m going to lose my lunch,” Bunnymund said as his hands tightened on the handhold he had found at some point. Again, if he wasn’t covered in fair, Alysanne knew he would be a light green colour. 

Now she was glad that she didn’t have time to eat before this happened, because her stomach would not have been able to handle it if she had something to throw up.

Taking a breath, she was glad once they had exited the windy ice tunnel and she hadn’t fallen out of the sleigh. Hadn’t frozen anything, she didn’t lose her temper and none of her fears had taken over.

Despite what she told Pitch, she still dreaded falling out of the sky and breaking something, if only because her little prisoners would be freeze and no one would have the resources to beat them this time around. 

“Tooth Palace,” North whispered into a snow glob and when he throw it in front of his reindeer, Alysanne was staring a warmer climate. Said portal dragged them and made them appear in what she could only guess was Tooth’s home and something made her blood boil. 

There were black horses chasing after small green fairies, all of them were trying to get them away from the beautifully painted wall. 

Sanderson only watched as she removed her hands and hit one of the horses with her ice. Maybe it was time to remind Pitch, why he should never make her made.

When a Targaryen was born, the gods flipped a coin and held their breath, maybe her coin had landed on its side. Anything could tip it one way or another, maybe she’ll end up like her grandfather.

But for now, she could feel her blood singing and Pitch was looking at her with narrowed eyes.


	6. Chapter Five

Pitch was standing in the middle of Tooth’s Palace, North had slowed down his driving as she stared at him and small fairies flew past the Sleigh. Bunnymund seemed to get over whatever it was that was bothering him, jumping to the back and throwing some sort of semi-circle shaped stick at the black horses 

Without blinking Alysanne put her hands in front of her stomach, her palms facing each other as her eyes started to glow; like fire in sapphire she had been told by Old Man Winter, before his death at the hand of a shadow with red glowing eyes. Cold mist going around her arms, before slowly and surely freezing Pitch’s horses and making them drop out of the sky like flies. 

Like horse-shaped hail and she preyed to the old gods; that there was nothing but sea below them. Many had thought she was weak, but she had caused all three of the world’s Ice Ages and she could pull the world into a fourth if she so willed it. 

But she hadn’t, she respected Mother Nature a bit too much to do so. It didn’t stop the fact that doing so would be easy, but her attention was on Pitch. 

“Alysanne,” Pitch hissed as North landed, Bunnymund jumping out and Sanderson following shortly after. North just put his hands onto his swords and Tooth was behind them with her remaining fairies. 

“Pitch,” Alysanne greeted through grated teeth, she was sure someone else could take up the post of Guardian of Fear; some like the Pumpkin King or even Jack O’Lantern. Halloween was a time for fear after all, and neither would try to pull a stunt like this. 

Sanderson was no doubt, looking at her with saddened eyes, he had done so the last time she had been like this. Which had been during Pitch’s rain of terror in Europe during the dark ages. 

“Alysanne,” Pitch repeated, almost as if repeating her name would tell her anything.

“Pitch, Pitch,” Alysanne told him, her voice growing deeper as she felt the powers of the Night King slowly take over. Something she had shacky control over. “I’ve told you again and again; be content with the power you have. Adults and children fear; long run this will hurt you as much it hurts them.” 

“Alysanne, Alysanne or should I say Jack Frost,” Pitch told her annoyance clear in his eyes.

“I’d ask where Tooth’s fairies are, but I already know,” she told him a small thing of ice between her hands, as created a sword out of black ice. “Hidden in Burgess, near Jack’s Lake and hidden underneath a rotting bed.” 

Putting the sword onto the ground, ice appeared on the ground and towards Pitch. She was glad that she had left Jackson’s gift in North’s Sleigh and she closed her eyes and willed it back to her home.

It would not do, to give Pitch any ideas of breaking her things and he was pity enough to do so. Looking back Pitch was gone, travelled through a shadow no doubt. 

“The blood,” Bunnymund growled and threw his stick again.

“What are those things?” Alysanne asked him as the stick returned to his hand, Pitch going into the another shadow, but all of Tooth’s fairies had stayed with her. 

“Boomerang,” Bunnymund told her, Sanderson had at some point floated up on his dream sand and was looking around, Pitch was still going through his shadows like a coward. Alysanne nodding her head and floated to another platform. 

“Alysanne,” North shouted and when she turned, Sanderson was trying to get to her and she knew why the moment something hit her in the back and made her fall to her side. 

Looking at her stomach, she saw the tip of an arrow and it was quiet large at that. The dead didn’t die, and the only thing that killed the Others were Dragon glass and Valerian Steel. 

Sanderson didn’t know that, nor did the others. So her little star was in front of her and when she turned her head, Pitch had another arrow was planning to hurt him. Hurt the first person who saw her and not the monster she had grown to be. 

Pushing herself up, she threw her arms around Sanderson and allowed the second arrow to hit her in the shoulder. Sanderson had tried to get out of her grip, but Alysanne could feel her powers trying to heal her wounds. 

Turning her head, she spotted Pitch running through Shadows again. Putting on hand up, mist around his leg and he looked at her with golden eyes. 

“I told you time and time again,” Alysanne told him as she stood up, Bunnymund looking at her with wide eyes, but she soon blocked them out and focused on Pitch. “I warned time and time again; the Man in the Moon; will just have to find another one; such a shame. In time you will learn, like we all learn.” 

Clicking her fingers, the mist turned Pitch into solid ice, just like his minions before him. She didn’t look at Sanderson, she could feel her skin going grey and she needed to leave.

No one wanted her there; not once her struggle with the Night King’s powers started. South Pole, she needed to get to the South Pole and hope no one was there. 

If they were, they would die at her hands and there wouldn’t be a thing she could do about it. Nothing, but for now, she needed to get out. 

Before the dead started to rise, and she threw the world into a third long night. Before she was the reason for the return of the others, when the world didn’t even know their myths.

When the world was a sitting duck waiting for knife, without for the end. Alysanne Snow would not be the reason the world ended, would not be the reason the Others won. It would undo everything Alysanne and Daenerys Targaryen put their lives on the line for, everything that the great houses had done in the end. 

She never knew how the song had ended, she kept herself in the Lands of Always Winter for years afterwards. Alysanne could not bear to think of all she had lost, but for now, she transported through a mirror and dropped.

This was a battle she had to win, for the whole world would die if she lost.


	7. Chapter Six

Alysanne didn’t know how long she had been out for, but winter was now over, and her wounds had healed. She also hadn’t moved from her spot in the court yard. Snow lightly covering her clothing and hair, at least it was an easy thing to deal with.

This Spring/Autumn was going to be one of the few that she spent in hiding; something she was sure she hadn’t done since the end of the Second Age. 

Few people would know where to find her; Sanderson, Mother Nature and other Seasonal/Nature Spirit. So the rest of the Guardians didn’t know where she was, even if they could find time to try.

She had killed someone, she had been so lost in the shock and pain. That she had killed Pitch, no one lived being frozen with black ice. It was as deadly as dragon fire, one just killed quicker then the other. 

While she wished it hadn’t come to it, Alysanne knew that it would have happened at some point. Pitch was slowly getting worse, and it would have broken out into another Nightmare War. 

He was getting beyond anyone’s control; Mother Nature hadn’t been able to get though to him. And Alysanne was sure that she had tried over the years, the darkness had taken over and Pitch had been killed.

Now he’s body was now starting to die as well, it would take a few months for him to finally die. She would have to move him from Tooth’s Palace, that wasn’t something she wanted the baby teeth to see him slowly die.

“Sanderson,” Alysanne greeted as she picked herself up, her little star was looking at her with worry. A young man, somewhere in his early twenties, with dark red hair and black eyes was standing behind him. “And this must be the new Guardian of Fear.”

“Jack O’Lantern,” he told her holding out his hand. Alysanne looked at him before pushing herself to her feet, shacking her head at him. 

She didn’t know if she would freeze this one, getting her powers under control took some time. The Night King’s darker powers were humming under her skin.

“Alysanne Snow,” she told him dusting the snow from her sleeves, Sanderson looked at her with worry. Flashing a question over his head. “I’ve been asleep for the last two months, Little Star, I won’t have a lot of work for the next month.”

“A lot of work?” Jack asked her, holding out his hand and she blinked when a orange pumpkin in his hand. A face craved into the side.

“Winter Spirit. Russia, Greenland and the two poles are always on my watch list,” she admitted. “Snowstorms don’t end because winter ends.”

“North said you were a Guardian as well,” Jack told her, a neon orange flame starting at the bottom pumpkin. 

“I’m not,” Alysanne quickly corrected. “I haven’t taken the vows nor will I. It’s never a good idea to keep a ticking time bomb near children. They’re more fragile then adults.” 

“You’re the one who stopped Pitch?”

“By making him a giant ice structure.”

“Seen it. Perfect decoration.”

Alysanne looked at him, before watching Sanderson’s message and explain Jack’s words. 

Her little star told her that North had moved Pitch’s dying form to the North Pole. That he was now locked away in the deepest part of the workshop’s dungeons.

“I’m not meant to know that?” Alysanne asked Sanderson who smiled and nodded. Jack snorting in amusement, clicking his finger and burning the pumpkin. “It was nice to meet you Jack; would you like to come in? Sanderson can tell you, my mead is something that’s worth trying.” 

“I thought everyone wanted to be a Guardian,” Jack told her as he followed, Sanderson floating behind his shoulder.

“I haven’t met one Seasonal or Nature Spirits that would want to join such a group,” Alysanne admitted. “We have enough work to make sure the world doesn’t die, that things from the past don’t come back.”

“You’re old,” Jack said.

“I’m older then Sanderson.” 

“Ancient.” 

“Winter and Summer have the higher death rates then Autumn and Spring.”

“And one of the Guardians is kill no child.” Jack looked at her with wide eyes as they stepped into the kitchen. “But what about Snow Ball fights?”

“Don’t know how that one started.” Alysanne didn’t know how throwing snow in small balls was a good idea, but Jackson and Emma had showed her the game, allowing her to play with them, then their children and then their grandchildren. “It’s better to keep it one new Guardian at a time, someone needs to show the newbie the ropes.”

“Halloween’s awhile away,” Jack admitted. 

“You must have big plans then,” Alysanne said.

“Big ones.” Jack grinned, his white teeth on display, Tooth would love this one, Alysanne thought to herself. “First Halloween as a Guardian. But this castle, it perfect.”

“Didn’t think it was spooky,” she admitted, Sanderson waving his hand as he left. A few small nightmare sand creatures hadn’t been there, so he was most likely going to deal with one. “Then, it’s my childhood home.” 

“You were mortal?”

“We are were, once, even the oldest of us.” She had lived in the South Pole since she had moved out of the Land of Always Winter; which eventually broke off the North and became the North Pole. 

At first, she didn’t know what she wanted to do when she left, but slowly she had started building a replica Of Winterfall.

Wall by wall, tower by tower and building by building, but she had started with the Godswood. Something the Children of the Forest had helped her create, along with planting a few Heart Trees around the forest.

Now it reminded her of her childhood, as heartbreaking as the memories grew older. Of her and Robb playing the Godswood when they were young. Climbing with Bran, since Lady Tully hadn’t care if she had been the one to fall, it should have been you, Alysanne didn’t think she could forgive Catelyn Tully for those words. Not after all these years, not even after hearing about the Red Wedding.

All she could do was morn her older brother; morn him and the Northern Men who died because of Lady Tully’s pride and Robb’s honour. Alysanne still didn’t understand, why Lady Tully didn’t allow her Uncle to talk to the Freys about letting them cross the bridge. 

“… Alysanne?” Jack asked her, pulling her out of thoughts as she looked at her fingers tracing cups.

“Sorry about that,” Alysanne told him picking up two mugs, and handing him the cup of mead. Vodka was stronger, but she knew vodka was something not everyone liked. She found it was that with alcohol. “Old memories.”

“Family is hard to let go,” Jack agreed. 

“It is, even if it’s only half a family,” Alysanne told him.

“Papa died when I was young.” 

“It must have been hard for her.” 

“She was a harlot in the end, and your parents.”

“Never knew them, my Uncle took me in.” 

“Thanks for the drink,” Jack told her, Alysanne summoning her staff into her hand. She would put it away, it wasn’t something she would carry this winter, no, she had a bad feeling something was going to happen. 

“You’re welcome, you can visit if you want,” Alysanne told him. 

“I’d like that.”


	8. Epilogue

“Alysanne,” Emily, Mother Nature, greeted as she walked into the Great Hall of Winterfall. Alysanne was looking over her map, since she had heard some horrid rumours. 

Looking up, Alysanne traced her fingers along the map as she bit her lap. “You’re father….”

“Is dead,” Emily told her before she could finish her sentence, before she could apologise about her actions. “He’s been gone for years now.” 

“You’re here about the attack on Summer’s Hold?” she asked, she knew about the attack since a few Summer Spirits had thought she had been behind it. One of them, girl named Ashley, thought to ask her. 

“Summer Hold’s been attacked?” Emily asked.

“According to Ashley; it had been attacked on the last day of Summer.” 

“Autumn Hall and Spring Meadow has also been attacked.” 

This isn’t good, Alysanne thought to herself, the ice on the wooden desk cracking under her palms. Looking at three long tables in front of her, the ones that used to be filled with laughter.

But this Winterfall was a mere replica of her childhood home, and then it became filled with ghosts once more. Like when Ramsay burnt the first Winterfall down, then when the second one had been attacked by a creature with glowing red eyes. 

She had been the only one to survive the attack, only because even a glowing red eyed monster can’t kill what’s already dead. 

“How many are dead?” Alysanne asked her. “And how many have gone missing?”

“We don’t know,” Emily admitted. “I’ll have to go to Summer Hall.” 

It was back, the red eyes that followed her into her sleep as well as the Night King and his army of dead did. Small things would remind her of the ones she had lost; Yuki’s graceful dances she had learned during her time in her homeland. Old Man Winter’s amused eyes as he told her about his home. 

“It’s back,” Alysanne told her, since it attacked her home, she had gone to the Children of the Forest and pleaded for them to wrap their magic around the entire castle. Since then, her home hadn’t been attacked.

Not much was strong enough to get through the children’s magic, not when they had a safe space to grow and learn. She protected them and they protected her. 

“It’s going to be another massacre,” Alysanne admitted, fingers curling around pieces of cracked ice. Glowing blue eyes looking at the open door behind Emily. “Call a meeting here, it won’t be able to get in a second time.” 

“You’ll help then?” Emily asked her.

“Emily Jane, what kind of friend would I be, if I let you face this alone?” Alysanne asked her, closing her eyes and recalling her mortal years. “If I allow this to continue? The seasons won’t be stable and millions will die.” 

“Why come back now?” Emily asked her.

“Only Father Time and Fates will know,” Alysanne replied.


End file.
